Lets get thrown into Minecraft
by silverfang493
Summary: It all started on a normal day... that ended anyway but normal. Getting thrown into your favorite game would be awesome, right? Ya...
1. Computer spazz

**Ok you guys, this is my first story where I'm putting myself into the actual story. This story is based on a dream I had. Also, in this story PINKITTWICE54, a friend of ours, and I are all 18 or so. The second chapter is based on a dream PINKITTWICE54 had though, so she gets credit. Again. She helps me out a lot, so you should read her stories. They're awesome.**

**Chapter 1**

**(Maddy's POV)**

I shivered and looked around. _Come on _I thought _Hurry up, you guys! It's too cold to be standing around. _I considered going out and playing in the rain, but with my luck, Brittany and Allison would get while I was doing so, and then they would think I was insane. "Not like they don't already, though." I said aloud "No, they think I'm crazy, not insane."

"You've known them since 7th grade; you're going to college soon." I reminded myself. I have this habit of talking to myself, as if I'm talking to another person "If they don't already think you're insane, they never will."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. **We're here. **I looked up. "Really?" Allison smiled and waved. I waved back. "Really, Brittany? You're five feet away. You couldn't just yell?

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and walked out to meet them. "Whatever, let's just go in."

_Time skip: Five minutes_

"Who wants to play Minecraft?" Allison called

"I do!" Brittany and I yelled at the same time. We quickly looked at each other.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke!" She said

"Do not." I muttered, even though I knew that, technically, I did.

"Hurry up!" Allison yelled

"Guys, are you sure we should play Minecraft during a storm?" I asked "Isn't being on the computer during a storm supposed to be a bad thing?"

"You worry too much." Allison said

"Ya, and every time you say I worry too much, I end up being right." I snapped

"Girls! You're both pretty! Can I go home now?" Allison and I looked at Brittany in confusion.

Suddenly, a metallic taste coated the inside of my mouth and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. A bright light and a buzzing noise came from the computer. A voice yelled "Ty, what the fuck is going on?"

Screams rang through the air, coming from my best friends and myself as we were lifted off our feet and started falling. I wasn't sure if anyone could see. Or had their eyes open. As suddenly as we had been lifted off our feet, we landed, loud thumps echoing in our wake.

"Where are we?" Brittany asked with a groan. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw her. "Brittany, why is your hair pink?"

"Um guys," Allison said Brittany and I looked at her.

"I think we're in Minecraft."


	2. Meeting Jason

**Yay! Another chapter! To the reviews!**

**Pinkittwice54: Yes Brittany, I'll continue. We haven't even gotten to the interesting part yet.**

(Brittany's P.O.V)

I stared at Allison. "We can't be in Minecraft." I looked around and stood up. I screamed and ducked as an arrow whizzed through the air. Twin screams rose from Allison and Maddy. I heard an "Ow!" and spun around to see…

"Deadlox? Ty?" I said I looked over my shoulder to see "Sky? Oh my god! It's you! You're Adam."

Ohmygod! It's Adam!" Allison yelled, and then she calmed down and took a deep breath. "Not gonna fangirl." She murmured

I giggled and looked back at Deadlox. Maddy was staring at him, her eyes wide. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." She muttered and looked at me. "I have to agree with you Brittany, we can't be in Minecraft. It's not possible to go into a game. Although it would explain the pink hair."

"You don't have pink hair." I said

"No," Maddy replied "but you do."

"What!?" I yelped "Oh wait. We made our skins. I wanted my hair to be pink. Never mind." I turned to Sky. "You know, you shouldn't have shot Deadlox."

"I wasn't aiming for him." Sky muttered

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways you still shouldn't have."

"Why?"

"Because Maddy has a crush on him and," I stopped

"And what?" he asked

"You're screwed."

"Please," Sky said "what's she going to do? Strangle me?"

"You are so dead." Maddy hissed and advanced toward Sky. _This is not going to end well. _I thought

"Maddy!" Allison snapped Of course Maddy paid no attention, and… earned a punch in the face.

"OW! Allison! That hurt!" she yelled

"No killing Sky, we need him alive." Allison scolded

"B-b-but he shot Ty."

"No buts!"

Suddenly, I heard a crash, followed by a loud _boom!_ "You guys!" everyone looked at me "we don't have time for this."

Allison looked at me weirdly. _What is she thinking?_ I didn't try to figure it out. "Allison, go get food. Sky, go build a house. Make sure it has enough space for all of us, and put in a couple extra rooms just in case. Maddy, take care of Ty."

"What are you going to do?" Maddy asked

"I'm going to go look at the crash."

Allison walked off, with Sky following close behind. I started toward the trees, wondering what- or who- had fallen.

"Totally a good idea Brittany, leave me with my wounded crush." Maddy muttered

"Don't kill Sky when he comes back." I called over my shoulder.

"I won't."

"I can imagine you rolling your eyes." I said

"Good, because I am." Maddy replied

I giggled slightly, and continued walking.

I stared through the trees, looking for smoke or fire or something that would give a hint about whatever had crashed. I looked around again and noticed a blue space suit. I gasped. _Jason._

(Maddy's P.O.V)

I stared at the back of Brittany's head as she walked away. _Yes Brittany, just leave me with a wounded person. _I sighed. I was nervous. It wasn't the fact that Ty was the one who was injured. It wasn't that Sky was the one who had shot him. It wasn't even the fact that he hadn't been aiming for Ty. It was because I had never had to actually heal anyone before that I was nervous. I looked back at Deadlox. "You might want to lie down." I said and started to go through my bag, _how did it get here with me? I must have been holding it._

"Is this going to hurt?" Deadlox asked

I cringed. I had hoped he wouldn't ask that. "I don't know." I admitted

"How do you not know?"

"Because I've never had to pull an arrow out of someone's shoulder before."

(Brittany's P.O.V)

I walked farther into the trees and looked around. My eyes widened when I saw the blue thing out of the corner of my eye again. I squinted, trying to see the blueness better. I took a few more steps toward it. _Oh my god,_ I thought _it's Jason. _ I hid behind a tree, and then slowly looked over. My eyes widened again. I gasped. _It IS Jason! _On the outside, I was perfectly calm. On the inside, I was fan girling like crazy.

I stepped out from behind the tree and cleared my throat. Jason looked over at me. "Do I know you?" he asked

I shook my head, suddenly unable to talk. The words stuck in my throat.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I'm Brittany." I said "You don't know me."

Jason nodded. "Well, I'm looking for two guys. One has brown hair. He wears sunglasses and an amulet. A gold and purple one."

"Is he obsessed with budder?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Jason nodded. "The other one has brown hair too actually, and he wears a headset. A black and green one."

"Let me guess," I said, and then pretended to look like I was thinking hard. "Sky and Deadlox?"

Jason stared at me with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

I smiled. "Because I know them. And you. You're Jason. Or Truemu."

Jason stared at me again. He looked extremely creeped out. He opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, then closed his mouth and said nothing. "Are you stalking us?" he finally asked

I giggled. "No Jason, I'm not stalking you. Although we should head back."

"Why?"

"Because even though I trust Maddy, I'm not completely sure she'll keep her promise."

"Who is Maddy? And what promise did she make?" Jason asked

"She's a friend of mine. And the promise doesn't really matter right now. We just need to head back."

"Ok. Let's go."

I turned around and started back toward the place where we had first gotten here. I sighed. I couldn't help feeling like something bad was going to happen. And we had only just gotten here.


	3. No hugs, just no

**Yay third chapter! *sighs* so happy. To the reviews!**

**SapphireMC: Ya I know how you feel. *pats you on the shoulder, then gives you chocolate.* I have a crush on Deadlox too. Sky would not live if it were up to me. I don't know if I'm going to except OC's. I read your story. Three words. I LOVED IT. **

**Julian: Thanks, I didn't think anyone would like this story. *hands you a candy bar***

**Pinkittwice54: Yay, I made you laugh! *gives you cake***

**To the story!**

(Maddy's P.O.V)

"So you've never had to pull an arrow out of someone's shoulder before?" Ty asked

I rolled my eyes and pulled a vial filled with clear fluid out. "No, I told you that."

"But you studied healing."

I turned around. "Ya, but that doesn't mean I've gotten a chance to use it." I handed him the vial. "Drink this."

"What is it?" Ty looked at the vial quizzically.

"It's something that will help with the pain." I muttered and dug around in my bag again.

"What's it made of?"

I sighed. "Honey, mint leaves, coco powder. The basics, and then some."

"And you're saying that it'll heal me?" Ty asked

I shook my head, and then readjusted my headset, which had gone awry when we had landed. "No, but it will ease the pain. A little."

"A little?" he still sounded doubtful.

I turned around and glared at him, officially annoyed. "If you don't want it-"

"No, I want it!" Ty said quickly, and uncapped the vial, chugging the contents.

I sighed and shook my head, mainly to clear it. _Sky is so dead when he gets back._

(Ty's P.O.V)

"Are you saying that it'll heal me?" I asked

Maddy shook her head, then reached up and fixed her headset. "No, but it will ease the pain. A little."

"A little?" I asked doubtful

Maddy turned around and glared at me. "If you don't want it-"

"No!" I said quickly "I want it." I took the top off the vial, and chugged the contents.

I choked, spitting half of the liquid out. "What the heck!"

Maddy stared at me. "You shouldn't chug it next time." She murmured and pulled a white paste out of her bag. "Chocolate or vanilla?" she asked

"For what?"

Maddy sighed and held up two containers. One filled with light brown powder, the other with white powder. She pulled out a third container, "Or mint chocolate chip?" The container was filled with green powder, dotted with light brown specks.

I stared at the tiny jars, then at the jar of white paste. "Chocolate." I decided

"Ok." Maddy said quietly, and pulled a small bowl out of her bag. Opening the jars, she spooned some of the paste into the bowl and put in some of the powder. She began mixing the two together.

"Do want to pull the arrow out slowly or just yank it out?" She asked

"Which would hurt more?" I asked

Maddy sighed. "I don't know. I've never had to do this before. Have you not been paying attention?"

"I've been paying attention." I said

Maddy shook her head again. _Why does she keep doing that? _

"Anyways," she said "Pulling the arrow out slowly will hurt a lot. Mainly because it went really deep. Yanking it out will hurt too, but that way, the arrow is out quickly."

I pondered the two options. _Quickly or Slowly?_

(Maddy's P.O.V)

I stared at Ty's face and tried not to laugh. Failed miserably.

"What?" Ty asked "What's so funny?"

"Your face." I giggled

"Quickly." He said

I giggled again. "What?"

"Pulling the arrow out." Ty explained

"Ok." I said, with a slight giggle. I coughed to hide it.

I licked my lips and put the bowl of paste aside.

"What is that?" Ty asked

"Something that you'll be getting after the arrow is out."

"Why after?"

"Because I said so." I snapped I heard brambles crackling and snapping, and leapt to my feet. Whirling around, I pulled out my dagger, (Yes I keep a dagger in my bag of healing stuff, get over it) and faced the trees. I sighed when Sky came into view.

"Don't do that." I said

"Do what?" Sky asked

"Just go ahead and tromp around, attract every mob within a hundred miles." I snapped

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes I'm totally fine. You know, you just shot Ty and Brittany left me to take care of him." I growled

"But, I thought you had a crush on him." Sky murmured "And I wasn't aiming for him."

I blew air out of my nose in annoyance, and turned to Ty. "Do you have any rope?"

"Ya sure, why?" he asked, handing me the rope.

"No reason." I said slyly "Hey Sky, could you come here."

_Time skip: 5- ish minutes_

"Is he going to be ok?" Ty asked

"Pssh, he'll be fine." I said

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I don't punch that hard."

"You told Brittany you wouldn't hurt Sky." Ty pointed

I shook my head. "Not so, I told her that I wouldn't kill him. All I did was knock him out and tie him to a tree."

"That's a good point." Ty murmured

I gasped. "Crap."

"What?" Ty asked

I looked at him. "Do you want me to cut the sleeve off or do you want to just take your shirt off?" I asked

"What?"

"It's either cutting the sleeve or taking the entire shirt off."

I giggled when I saw Ty's face.

"Why do you need me to take my shirt off?" he asked

"So I can examine the wound better, duh." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Oh no, you do not get to cut the shirt." Ty warned and removed his shirt.

"Really?" I asked "You realize we could have just sewn it back up afterward."

"I don't care." Ty snapped "I don't want my shirt to get cut."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Ok, you don't have to explain it." I put the scissors back in my bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers.

"Maddy, why does Deadlox have his shirt off? And why is Sky tied to a tree?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Hi Allison."

"Hi, now are you going to answer my questions?" she asked

I nodded. "Well, Sky got annoying, so I tied him to a tree."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." Allison said

I shook my head. "No I didn't. As I told Ty and Brittany, I said I wouldn't _kill _him. I did not kill him; I very simply knocked him out and tied him to a tree."

"You do have a point." Allison muttered "Quit being so logical."

"Someone's got to be logical and it's not gonna be you."

Allison shrugged. "Why is Ty's shirt off?"

"So I can examine his wound easier and better." I explained "And he wouldn't let me cut the sleeve off. It was either take the sleeve or take off the shirt, and he chose the second option."

"Oh."

"Um… hello, injured person here. Arrow in the shoulder."

I looked back at Ty. "You are impatient."

"No I'm not, you just get distracted easily."

"I'm not going to deny that." I said and wrapped one hand around the arrow shaft, putting my other hand on Ty's shoulder, near the wound. "Are you sure you want me to just yank it out?" I asked

Ty nodded. "It'll be over with sooner."

"Ok." I said, still doubtful, and wiggled the arrow slightly.

"You ok?" Ty asked

I nodded and ripped the arrow out. Ty tensed and sat up, gripping his shoulder tightly. "You didn't say it would hurt that much!" he rasped

"I told you that I didn't know how much it would hurt because I've never had to do that before." I said calmly

"You have now."

I looked over my shoulder for what seemed the fifth time that day. "Hello Brittany. Back so soon?"

"Yes, now why is Sky tied to a tree? Maddy, you said you wouldn't hurt him." Brittany snapped

I once again shook my head. "Yes I did, but he's not hurt. I told you I wouldn't kill him. I did nothing of the sort; I simply knocked him out and tied him to a tree."

"Good point." She murmured

"As always." I replied "Hello Jason. Feeling ok?"

"Fine. Let me guess, you're Maddy"

I nodded. "Yup, and that's Allison." I pointed to her.

"Why does Ty have his shirt off?" Jason asked

I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. "That's just the question of the day, isn't it?"

"Well, it is a little out of the ordinary for him."

"Adam shot him. It was either cut the sleeve off and sew it back on later or just take the shirt off and he chose the second option." I turned back to Deadlox. "Lie still." And smeared an ointment into and around his wound. "Eat this." I muttered and handed him the bowl of paste, which was now mixed with the powder from before.

"Tastes like chocolate." Ty murmured

"Duh, it's supposed to." I said, giggling. I pulled a roll of bandages out of my bag, and started to wrap them around Ty's shoulder. "Good as new." I said once I had finished and leaned back.

Ty sat up, put his shirt back on and moved his shoulder around a little bit.

"Maybe not good as new yet." I muttered when he shot me a glare, "But soon enough it will be."

Sky woke up with a start. "Why would you tie me to a tree?" he asked I giggled, and stood up, walked over and untied him.

"You looked tired." I said after a moment. Allison chuckled, and handed Sky his sunglasses.

"Where? When? Why do you have these?" he asked

"I took them when you weren't looking." She said I looked over at Brittany, who was talking with Jason. _They would be a cute couple. _I thought to myself, and grabbed Ty's hand, pulling him upward.

"Maddy!" I looked over at Allison. "Hug!"

My eyes widened. "NO!" I screamed and started running. Allison chased me, following as I looped around Sky, Jason and Ty. Brittany laughed along with Jason and Adam. "Traitor!" I yelled "You're supposed to be helping me, not laughing at me!"

"You are not any better." She called back

I shrugged, again I wasn't going to deny it. I snuck a peek over my shoulder to find Allison right behind me, WITHIN GRABBING DISTANCE! I continued running. I don't know if you know this, but I hate hugs. It's kind of easy to tell isn't it?

"Ty, hide me!" I squeaked as I ran behind him.

"What?" he asked

I sighed "You're obviously not paying attention." I screamed as Allison wrapped her arms around. "Let go of me!" I squeaked, batting at her arms and hands. She finally let go of me. I stumbled away, once again hiding behind Ty. "No hugs." I murmured


	4. New friend (and an old one)

**Hey! What's up, my friends? That sounded slightly weird… anyways. Fourth chapter. New people to meet. Lots of fun. *sighs* Maybe. To the reviews!**

**SapphireMC: I'm not judging you. I don't blame you. Also, it made me face palm once I read it over after I was done. Totally normal, the author makes themself face palm. I was just trying to make Ty make a big about something stupid, which he would do anyway. He thing just happened to have something to do with his shirt. Nothing wrong with me. Ok, everything is wrong with me, I'm not going to deny it. *gives you chocolate***

**Mickeymouse4everz: It would be cool. That's why I made it into a story. *throws candy bar at your face***

**Allison908: You are getting more right now. *smacks you, then hands you a candy bar* you better post your story now. **

**To the story! (By the way, Michael is a friend of Brittany's and Niomi is SapphireMC's OC. Hers is the only OC that I am accepting into the story.)**

(Michael's P.O.V)

I looked around. _Where am I? _Everything was shaped like a block. _No circles. _I thought to myself. _Oh yes, make the observation that there are no circles when you don't even know_ _where you are._ I wondered if Brittany was here. She had gone over to Maddy's with Allison. I had gone over to look for her. The computer had been on, but no one had been there. And then I had gotten the feeling that I was falling. And then, the feeling of hitting the ground.

I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and looked at the body of water I had landed next to. _It looks like a squid. But still blocky. _ I walked toward to the water to get a closer look at the squid, only to have it attack me. I looked around. Nothing useful. I shook my head. _If this is the game I think it is, I should have paid more attention when Allison was explaining it. _I had taken a few hits when I heard someone coming toward me. _Maybe it's Brittany. _I thought hopefully. No, if you're wondering, it wasn't her.

I stared as a girl with white blonde hair, and blue eyes in a blue and white striped shirt with black denim shorts ran up, pulled out a sword and pounced on the squid. She hacked at it, causing it to turn red every few seconds. As suddenly as it had appeared, the squid disappeared. The girl turned around and regarded me. Now that she was closer I could see a blue bow in her hair which her bangs covered one eye and she wore brown boots.

"You must be a newbie." She said "Are you a recruit?"

"A recruit?" I asked a vague memory of something Brittany had said when we were in middle school. _I will always be a loyal recruit, Michael. There's no changing that. _

"I'm guessing not." She said

I shook my head. "I'm not a recruit but one of my friends is."

"What does your friend look like?" the girl asked

"I'm actually looking for three people." I said quickly

"Ok, what do they look like?"

"I don't know." The girl gave me a strange look "They might look like themselves. But if this is the game I think it is, I doubt they will."

The girls lip twitched. "What game do you think this is?"

I took a deep breath. "Minecraft."

The girl smiled. "Very good. Since you guessed correctly, your friends probably don't look like themselves."

"Could you help me look for them?" I asked

She recoiled, for a second I thought she was going to run off, leaving me to look in a place that I didn't even know.

"Sure." She said "I'm Niomi by the way."

I smiled. "Michael."

(Niomi's P.O.V)

Even before he got attacked by the squid, it was easy to tell that he was a newbie. The way he looked around, how he went closer to the squid. Everyone knows you don't go near a squid unless you're trying to kill it. When the squid started to attack was when I decided that I should help. But this was a stranger, someone I didn't know, and a newbie. _Ah screw it, I'm helping him. _I thought and ran forward, wondering if I would even get to him in time. The squid had gotten in quite a few hits, and I wasn't super close.

I jumped on the squid and started beating the crap out of it. At the moment, I just wanted to rid the Minecraft world of one squid. _One less squid, one less violent mob to worry about. _

I turned and regarded him. Up close, it was even easier to tell that he was a newbie. We talked for a few minutes. "I'm Niomi by the way." I said

He smiled "Michael."

I nodded. "Come with me." I said "I saw some other new people show up yesterday. Three people. All girls. That wouldn't happen to be your friends, would it?"

Michael nodded excitedly. "That MUST be them."

I looked at him. "It MIGHT HAVE been them, I'm not promising anything."

"But what did they look like?"

"One was a brunette, one was blonde, and the other had pink hair."

Michael slowed. "Must not be them," he muttered "None of them have pink hair."

"It might just be their skin." I reminded him "You don't have to look like you in this place."

"True." But he still sounded doubtful. I heard a scream and looked up. _Not another squid. _I thought to myself and broke into a run.

(Michael's P.O.V)

"Allison, don't hug me!" I heard someone yell. I rolled my eyes. I knew EXACTLY who that someone was. "That's them." I told Niomi

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because only one person I know hates hugs that much." I muttered I ran with Niomi up the hill and got to the top to see a brunette running around, being chased by a blonde. "Don't hug me!" the brunette screamed again.

"She was the same way yesterday. She really hates hugs, doesn't she?"

I nodded. "Maddy's never really liked hugs, and Allison has always been a huggy person so…"

Niomi gave me a knowing nod. "I have to deal with friends whose personalities clash like that too."

(Brittany's P.O.V)

Maddy was running around, weaving in between the boys, trying to stay out of Allison's reach AT ALL COSTS. "Why do you hate hugs so much?" I asked as she hid behind me.

Maddy glared at me. "Because I do. Why do I need another reason?"

"Brittany!" I heard someone yell. I looked around. I saw two people sprinting toward us. The one on the left looked familiar; the one on the right did not. I narrowed my eyes at them, and suddenly recognized the person on the left. "Michael!" I yelled and waved. I started walking towards him. I heard Maddy scream as Allison finally got a hug in. I chuckled and stopped, waiting for Michael to get there.

"Brittany." He said with relief "You have no idea what I've been through."

"Squid attack." The girl behind him said "It got taken care of."

I stared at her. "Who are you?" I asked

Michael answered for her. "This is Niomi." He said "She saved me from the squid."

"It was nothing." Niomi said quietly

"Nothing?" Michael and I sputtered at the same time.

"Oh great, it's you." I heard someone remark from behind me.

"Maddy, you can't hate Michael forever." I said turning around

Maddy glared at me. "I don't hate Michael; I'm just not friends with him." She looked at Niomi. "You should've let him die."

My eyes widened. "Maddy!"

"What? You're the one who's friends with him, not me." She muttered

"That doesn't mean you say something like that out loud." I snapped

Maddy said something in French; probably _you can't tell me what to do _and walked away.

I looked at Allison. "Do you have any idea what she just said?"

Allison shot me a look "You expect me to know what the French blond said?"

"She's not blond." I muttered "Not here."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Don't get technical, Brittany. She may be a brunette here, but she's a blond in reality."

"I know." I said I sighed and looked back at Niomi "Thank you."

"For saving your friend? Really, it was nothing." She replied

"You saved my life and now you're saying that it was nothing." Michael muttered

"Are you the recruit?" Niomi asked

I nodded "Allison is a recruit too. So is Maddy."

"The one who just walked away?"

I nodded. "She can be kind of… how to describe it?"

"Annoying?" Michael offered

I rolled my eyes. "That's your opinion."

"It's true."

I said nothing in response to Michael's comment. I'm sure if Maddy had been there at the time, she would've said the same thing about him. "Niomi, do you want to stay with us?" I asked

Niomi looked like she was about to say no. "Sure." She said finally

I smiled. "Yay."


	5. Herobrine?

**Hey guys! So tired. Sugar high 4 year olds are scary. Don't judge me. You spend a weekend with five 4 year old children who eat nothing but cake and ice cream. I was forced into it! I didn't want to go; I wanted to stay home, but NNNOOO! *clears throat* Sorry. It was my little sister's birthday. We went to a hotel and had her party there. To the reviews!**

**SapphireMC: No, I didn't mean for Niomi to seem like the antagonist. That chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. And thank you for the compliment but I'm really not that amazing. *hands you a miniature ice cream cup***

**Allison908: *raises eyebrow at you and crosses arms over chest* Excuse me, but I was at my dad's and then I had to deal with 4 year olds on sugar highs! You know that! And don't smirk at me! *throws cookie dough at your face in frustration* **

**Pinkittwice54: *glares at you* Be patient. I'm patient when you have writer's block. Why can't you be patient when I have writer's block? *throws chocolate at your head***

**To the story!**

(Adam's P.O.V)

"So how long have you been a recruit?"

Allison looked at me. "I've been a recruit for like two and a half years."

I nodded. "How long have you hated the squids?"

"Well, even before I knew about you or the fact that you hated squids, I made a squid trap."

"Interesting." I muttered

Allison stared at me again. I punched her character. She punched me back. I punched her again.

"Stop it." She muttered

We both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and then burst out laughing.

(Jason's P.O.V)

Brittany stared at Michael with concern. "Are you ok?" He nodded and looked over Brittany's shoulder at me. Brittany followed his sight line, and rolled her eyes when she realized Michael was staring at me. "Michael, I told you, we can trust Jason."

I took a deep breath. "It's true, you know."

Michael blinked. "I don't know Brittany. How well do you know him?"

Brittany groaned, as if they'd had this conversation before. "Why are you so skeptical?"

"I am not skeptical."

"Yes you are."

I rolled my eyes. It was obvious that they had had this conversation before. "You CAN trust me. It's not like I'm going to hurt Brittany."

Michael continued to stare at me. His eyes narrowed. "Fine."

(Allison's P.O.V)

I punched Adam's character. "Stop it." I muttered after he punched me a second time. We stared at each other for a long time, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I glanced over my shoulder.

"What's up?"

Maddy rolled her eyes and poked Ty in the ribs. He poked her back. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I shrugged. "Truthfully I don't know what's funny. It's Adams fault."

Maddy looked at Adam as if she were deep in thought. "Hey Adam."

He blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"Why do you always wear your shades?"

Adam looked slightly- creeped out- by the question. "Because I do. Why?"

Maddy waved her hand in a dismissive way. "No reason, it's just that there's this rumor that you're actually Herobrine and you wear them to disguise yourself."

Adam raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "It's weird."

"Well last time I checked, I wasn't Herobrine, so…"

"Or are you and you're lying so we won't attack you?"

Adam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not lying."

Maddy looked at him quizzically and leaned forward. Adam stood up. Maddy leaned back and went to her original position. Adam took off running.

"No, Adam wait! I just wanna check to see if you're Herobrine!"

_This isn't going to end well._


End file.
